


He Who Wants A Rose Must Respect The Thorns

by deVien



Series: A Day In The Life Of The House Of Lamentation [10]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asmo kind of cheats, Demons, Demons Are Assholes, F/M, Good Demons, Just a little bit in Chapter 2 though, Mammon goes feral, Monsters, Multi, depends on your definition, no beta we die like lillith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deVien/pseuds/deVien
Summary: Rated T for language. Neutral female OC, reverse harem household, Mammon goes feral.---“Ugh, Mammon, what are you doing with two plates? That’s just excessive”.He snapped.The Avatar of Greed was well aware that he had lost his control when he could feel his horns and wings appear. He’d pinned Asmodeus to the table, both hands fisted into the front of his younger brother’s shirt, “You want to know what I’m doing with two plates? I’m bringing one up to our mistress, who you disrespected so thoroughly last night-” The Fifth Born had attempted to interrupt, but the older demon literally hissed over him until the other was silenced, “And I’m the scummy one, huh? If she ever comes to me in such a state again, Asmodeus, I am going to fucking destroy you”.
Relationships: Asmodeus & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Series: A Day In The Life Of The House Of Lamentation [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032807
Comments: 15
Kudos: 166





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to point out to my fellow Asmo lovers - I STILL LOVE HIM!! I left his reasoning and what-not out because I low-key imagine that there was a genuine misunderstanding and I just akldfj;afdk YOU KNOW THAT I LOVE HIM OKAY  
> This literally came to me about 2AM this morning and I had to write it sometime today. It’s an unfortunate coincidence that it falls on the OBEYMEmber Asmo day - but don’t worry, I’ll be writing a lovely tribute to our favourite lusty demon later <3 
> 
> But for now, please enjoy some feral Mammon >:3  
> I personally have a headcanon that the boys have sort of several further forms - all the way from their little humanoid forms to these proper hunkering garagntuan monsters. I also think that there are different types of speech for demons - like, you’d get High Infernal for people like Diavolo all the way down to just little noises (snaps, snarls, growls) that make perfect sense throughout the ranks but that’s technically its own language. 
> 
> Female MC, no names/identifying marks used (with the exception of the human having hair long enough to tie up), reverse harem scenario (I only tagged the boys that are mentioned by name). Depending on how you look at it, I’ve tagged for cheating just in case. Also rated T for language, nothing more!
> 
> If you'd like to offer some support or simply get in touch outside of AO3, please feel free to have a little look at my carrd:  
> https://devien.carrd.co/
> 
> Edit: Due to requests, I'll likely add a second chapter. Watch this space!

If you asked any of the Lords of Hell what they thought of their human mate, they would likely all respond that she was too kind to them. The mortal tried so hard to be understanding and to give each brother as much of her time as she could manage - and, so, she had made an arrangement with them. If she couldn’t satisfy their carnal needs for whatever reason (perhaps her body was too frail to take the extent of the roughhousing they needed to get out of their system, or perhaps they really couldn’t wait to have her in their bed and needed to seek out another), they could take a temporary partner. The conditions were simple: their mortal was to be informed _beforehand_ that they would be having a tryst and, if avoidable, it wouldn’t be less than 12 hours before their designated rotational day. 

The rotation system worked for them. Six nights out of seven, their mate would spend the night with one of her demons and spend the seventh either on her own or however else she pleased. Tonight, as it happened, was Asmo’s night. 

One of the things that she enjoyed about her nights with Asmo was the over-the-top pampering. To indulge like that wasn’t inherently in her nature and so it made for a nice treat.  
  
As she knew what to expect, she had dressed accordingly after dinner ; a pair of silky pajamas that Asmodeus had personally selected for her, her hair was purposefully styled so that it looked nice, and she had washed her face - prepared for the onslaught of kisses from the Avatar of Lust and/or the loving slathering of product on her face.  
  
The fifth born had been out during the evening, but she had snuck into his room and made herself comfy on his bed as she waited.  
  
And waited.  
  
She checked her phone to see if she had received any texts that she might have missed, but no word from her partner. That made her frown. It wasn’t like Asmo, really, so she shot a playful text to him: ‘Hey gorgeous. Where are you? I’m going to get started without you at this rate…’  
  
Impatient, she checked her D.D.D. and was more than a little taken back to see that Asmodeus had left her on _read_.  
  
Surely a fluke. It didn’t mean anything, surely.  
  
And so she waited.  
  
Not long after, the demon that she’d been waiting for burst through the door looking rather flustered. “Darling! I’m so sorry that I’m late! You look _ravishing_!” When he leant in to give her a kiss she had gone to meet him halfway - and then she recoiled.  
  
“You reek of sex.”

He sighed, his face morphing to something much more remorseful, “Beautiful, I just-” She held up a hand before he continued. “I can’t deal with this right now, Asmodeus”.  
  
Quickly, before she would let the demon see how glassy her eyes were getting, she made her way out of his room despite the protests. The very reason why she had set the parameters that she had was because she knew full well that she wouldn’t take a scenario like this well. So far they had always been respected but…  
  
She didn’t know what she wanted to do. If she went to her room by herself, Asmodeus might try to come and talk before she was ready or she might end up wallowing all by herself, which she knew wasn’t healthy for her. But then which brother to turn to? Trying to weigh the pros and cons quickly, she knocked on the door that she thought would be the safest and most welcoming - the door that she knew would probably be happy to have her burst through as she was currently doing.  
  
“Treasure? What’s happened?”  
  
Mammon endeavoured to salvage the evening for his mate. He held her as she cried (and cried, and cried…), lent her clothes that were more comfortable (the demon’s heart nearly burst when she was bundled up in his shirt and happily cooed at him that it smelled like him), purposefully tied her hair up poorly to make her laugh, and put on a comedy film so that they could cuddle on the couch together and try to laugh some more. The tear stains on her face pained him - she didn’t deserve this.  
  
Come morning, the Second Born didn’t want to let her go. Her body was bundled up so nicely in his arms...but he decided that it’d be nice to surprise her with breakfast in bed. It was Satan on breakfast duty, so Mammon knew that there’d be something nice to bring back to her - like waffles or pancakes.  
  
He managed to slip out of the bedroom without waking her and made his way down to the dining room. As per usual he was later than most...but Asmodeus wasn’t there either. While his brothers went about their normal morning routine, Mammon began to pile up a plate for his lover. “Oi, Beel, make sure you save some of those for our human, huh?” He snatched a couple of rashers of shadow hog bacon from the serving plate that the Avatar of Gluttony had looked ready to finish off. Before anyone had the chance to protest the fact that Mammon appeared to be stacking up _two_ plates of food, Asmodeus entered the dining room.  
  
The Avatar of Greed saw red.  
  
As his brother made his way over, Mammon tried to squash his fury down. Their mortal didn’t like it when they fought, he knew that - if he kicked up a fuss and she entered the room, it would only upset her more.  
  
And so he tried to focus on putting some more food on her plate, tried to focus on how delighted she’d be when she woke up to a warm plate of her favourites-  
  
“Ugh, Mammon, what are you doing with _two_ plates? That’s just excessive”.

He snapped.

The Avatar of Greed was well aware that he had lost his control when he could feel his horns and wings appear. He’d pinned Asmodeus to the table, both hands fisted into the front of his younger brother’s shirt, “You want to know what I’m doing with two plates? I’m bringing one up to our mistress, who you disrespected so thoroughly last night-” The Fifth Born had attempted to interrupt, but the older demon literally hissed over him until the other was silenced, “And _I’m_ the scummy one, huh? If she _ever_ comes to me in such a state again, Asmodeus, I am going to fucking _destroy_ you”.  
  
Mammon was dropping. The grotesque noise of the shifting of his bones seemed thunderous in the now-silent room, his low Infernal snarling was more than clear. “The rules that our mistress has set out are clear and simple, but you couldn’t manage that much?” As he shifted further, his talons ripped through the flimsy material in his clutches and his jaw unhinged to accommodate his changing form, “If I can put aside my inherent Greed and share her with all of you, despite how thin her time is already spread, despite how I _hate_ it, why can’t you handle not fucking every damn hole you come across for a few days?” Mammon could feel how the skin around his face was beginning to harden into the beginnings of his beak, how the feathers and scales began to form on his limbs, how the rest of his body was steadily becoming larger and larger the more he fell into his rage. Due to the transformation, his speech was beginning to get less and less comprehensible - more the threatening snarls and growls used by lower demons than individual words of High Infernal like the Lords would normally use, “Do not forget the respect that you owe her. She is not some mere human, she is our _mate_ and is the only one to hold a pact with all Seven Lords. You should respect and revere her. If I even hear so much as a fucking rumour that you’ve done it again, I am going to crack open your ribcage and pin you wide for the crows to pick at, then I’m going to castrate you with-”  
  
Suddenly, Mammon’s rant was interrupted by a little chorus of voices. “She’s coming!” His golden eyes flicked to the door, where several Little D’s of Greed were gathered, gesturing wildly with their little hands to ensure that their Sire was aware of the situation.  
  
In the blink of an eye, Mammon was back in his human form - but the wrath was still written clearly on his features. “Get out. Through the other door so she doesn’t have to look at you. If I have to force you, you’ll wish that I’d have killed you just now”. 

The Avatar of Lust turned his surprised rosy gaze to Lucifer, who gave a nod. “I believe our brother was rather clear, Asmodeus. You and I will talk about this later.” And with that, a rather shell-shocked Asmodeus excused himself.

When the door opened, Mammon beamed at their human like nothing had even happened, “Treasure! I was just making up a plate for ya - did you wanna have breakfast in bed?”  
  
She had gone to reply when she surveyed the room, and the expressions that she saw made her frown. “Have you guys been fighting again?”  
  
Before Mammon could reply, Lucifer chimed in. “No, beloved. Some discipline was clearly needed and handed out accordingly”. Their human sighed and placed a kiss on the eldest’s temple before starting to make her way around the table for her morning greetings.  
  
Crimson met lapis and Lucifer smiled over his coffee cup at his brother. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmodeus gives his reasoning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like I really did Asmo a dirty in that first chapter - this wasn't meant to get an addition but, as a few people asked for it/I really felt bad for Asmo/I missed Asmo's day for OBEYMEmber, I decided to add a little something (although I don't think that I'll write anything else for this particular piece!). I love him, the poor baby ;-;

The study was tense. Lucifer stared over steepled fingers at his younger brother, “Well?”  
  
Asmodeus’ arms were crossed firmly over his chest and he refused to look to his older brother. “I can’t believe that you’d let Mammon treat me like that”. His voice was soft but lacking its normal pitches.   
  
“And I can’t believe that you treated our mistress like that”. Rosy eyes glared at the eldest demon, his expression pinched as he replied, “It was a misunderstanding. I never meant to hurt her”.   
  
“Oh?” Lucifer quirked a brow at his brother and leant back in his chair, gesturing out with his arms, “Well then, please enlighten me. Because otherwise I will be leaving your punishment up to Mammon”. That made the Avatar of Lust pale, the recollection of just how genuinely furious the Second Born had been made his hair stand on end.   
  
“I’d swapped days with Satan - he wanted to take her to something at the museum, I think? Anyway, I was _certain_ that it was this week that we were meant to have swapped… But it looks like one of us got the dates mixed up. I got to her as quickly as I could once I realised what had happened, Lucifer, I really did…” The tears were welling up in Asmo’s eyes and he made no move to get rid of them, “Why are you all treating me like I don’t care about her? Do you think I _really_ would have done that to her on purpose? You have no **idea** what she means to me!” 

Lucifer’s expression remained impassive. “And why didn’t you text her to let her know that you were going to be physical with someone else?”  
  
The question made Asmodeus squirm in his seat, his tears still threatening to spill. “I don’t text her half the time, Lucifer. It would crush her, I know that.” The younger demon’s voice cracked, his tears starting to fall, “I wish I could stop. I do. So much. I know that she hates it - when have any of the rest of you had to take someone else, hm? I know that it hurts her that I end up with other people. It makes her feel unloved. But I’m not _like_ the rest of you. It’s like Beel with his Gluttony...it’s so much more difficult to control when I’m not with her, Luci! It’s worse than it’s ever been and it only stops when we’re together. She settles me so much that we don’t even have to be sexual. Her love makes my heart feel so full and I hate that I hurt her. But I know that if I let her know every time, she would think that I don’t love her...but I do. Even more than I love myself.” The tears were falling heavy and fast from Asmodeus.   
  
To see how his brother’s heart truly ached made Lucifer frown. The elder demon moved to cradle his younger brother, allowing the other to cry into his chest. Asmodeus continued to talk to his brother, words made incomprehensible by his sobbing, but Lucifer wasn’t concerned about reasoning any longer. He removed his handkerchief from his pocket to wipe gently at his brother’s face, “You’ll need to talk to her, Asmo. You cannot keep her in the dark like this - it will only cause more confusion and hurt”. Asmodeus nodded dumbly at the words.  
  
He would, when he was feeling braver. 


End file.
